


Jeho andělé

by LukKof



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukKof/pseuds/LukKof
Summary: Porod a Steve ve stresu.





	Jeho andělé

Blondýn ,nervózně vypadající, přešlapoval z jedné nohy na druhou. Vyšlapával kolečka do země a psychicky se užíral. Už takhle stál, no spíše chodil, pár hodin, přesto vypadal čile a jakoby tu byl teprve pár minut. Výdrž a výcvik mu umožňoval být dlouho na nohou, ovšem starostlivě vyhlížející rudovláska měla očividně jiný názor.

,,Steve?" zachytila blonďákovu pozornost. Muž se na ní podíval, ovšem když mu pohled vrátila, musela odvrátit oči. Zoufalost v modrých tůňkách nejen pobývala, ona se prožírala duhovkama a níčila jemně vyhlížející barvu a nahrazovala jí strachem a bezmocností. 

Rusovlásčina starost se ještě rozrostla a nejen o muže před sebou, ale i o bruneta za dveřmi.  
To on byl celý důvod proč tu byli a nejen oni, ale zbytek týmu. Nejhorší je ovšem, že ani to není všechno. Před dveřmi nemocnice sídlili reportéři ze všech možných krajů, ale dál se nedostali. Zatím.

-

,,Pane Rogersi?" vyšel ze dveří, které vedou do nemocničního pokoje, doktor. Steve se okamžitě otočil a až vykřikl, ,,Ano?"

,,Váš manžel začal během operace krvácet a ztratil hodně krve, ale nakonec se to ustálilo. Žije. Oba dva. Můžete za ním maximálně po jednom." kývnul na rozloučenou doktor a odešel. Blonďák okamžitě vystartoval, zastavil se až přede dveřmi. Smutně se podívall na ostatní a ti jen povzbudivě přikývli. 

-

Steve pomalu otevřel dveře, které následně stejně rychle zavřel. Rozešel se k osamnělé posteli a posadil se na židli vedle. Pohled mu padl na dva anděly. Přesně tak by to sám řekl kdyby se ho někdo zeptal.  
Dva bruneti. Jeden postarší muž, se kterým je spojen manželstvím, a malé pár chvil staré batolátko, které spolu s jeho milým stvořili v lásce. Už teď věděl,že jejich *Petera* budou milovat. 

-

Laskavě shlížel an jeho rodinu, když jeho milý začal rozlepovat víčka. Pomalu protočil krkem, který hned několikrát křupl. Když otevřel oči už definitivně, s veškerou radostí a láskou, co v sobě našel, se usmál na jeho manžela.  
,,Miluju tě,.Tony." usmál se blonďák nazpět. Brunet se posunul k čelu postele, opřel se o něj a mazlil se s malinkým *Peterem*.  
,,Já tebe taky, Stevie."  
Brunet se pomalu natáhl pro polibek, který mu blondýn s radostí věnoval.


End file.
